


Confronting A Killer

by Josh89



Series: A Detective's Story [3]
Category: Criminal Case (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Interrogation, Taunting the Killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: The player character goes to visit one of his most recent arrests to inform him of the treasure they found.





	Confronting A Killer

“Please state your name and business”.  
I watched the bored prison guard shift position slightly, his eyes never leaving me, and then pulled one side of my jacket away from my body, displaying my police badge. “Lead Inspector Joshua of the Pacific Bay Police Department. I’m here to see Andre Roche”.  
“The man you arrested for killing his former cellmate just a couple of days ago?”  
I nodded. “That’s correct”.  
“Alright, go ahead in. I’ll have a guard take you to the visiting room. I’ll also need you to surrender any weapons, sharp objects, or anything else you might be carrying. We have to do everything we can to ensure our inmates are kept as safe as possible”.  
Considering what most of the people in the prison were actually in there for, that surprised me. A lot. Why are we focusing on that, exactly? We should be focusing more on making sure that the people outside the prison are kept as safe as possible, not the ones inside it. “Fine”  
I unholstered my gun, setting it onto the metal tray by the security gate, quickly placing my handcuffs, keys and Swiss army knife down with it. “There. May I go through now?”  
“Yes, go right ahead. You may pick up your belongings on the way back out”.  
“I would hope so”.  
And with those words, I stepped through the metal detector.  
~In the visiting room~  
“So, Lead Inspector, why are you here? Have you come to gloat about how you managed to catch me?”  
“Actually, Andre, I figured you might be interested in knowing something”.  
I smiled inwardly. Setting a couple of pictures on the table between me and the prisoner, I crossed my arms, watching him carefully. “Do you recognize the location in these pictures?”  
“That’s the Abandoned Theatre where I killed Scott. You already know that. You closed the case already, why are you asking me these questions?”  
“Okay, how about this then?”  
I saw the briefest scowl flash over his face as I pulled a clear plastic bag containing a lottery ticket from my bag and set it on the table. “Where the hell did you find that?”  
“It was in the box with the rest of your belongings, which you left in the station when we arrested you. I don’t suppose you remember why you circled more numbers than is actually allowed?”  
He didn’t say anything. “Allow me to jog your memory, then. Geo-graphic co-ordinates. The numbers that you circled in red were geographic co-ordinates leading to the theatre where you killed Scott Lee Allan. And guess what my partner and I found when we went back there?”  
Again, no response. I watched him calmly for a few seconds, looking for any sign that he knew what I was talking about, before taking a third photo out and setting it next to the others. “We found this chest. A chest which I do believe you didn’t want us to find at all”.  
Those words were all it took to make the blonde-haired prisoner lose his temper. In seconds he was on his feet, glaring darkly at me. “How dare you? That treasure was supposed to be waiting there for me to find when I got out of prison!”  
I stared coolly at him, unmoved by his display of anger. “Sit the hell down, Mr. Roche. Right now. Or I will personally make it my mission to make sure that you do not get a single chance for parole during any of the 40 years you’re already serving for murdering Scott with those rats a week ago”.  
Scowling angrily, he threw himself down onto the bench across from me. The cuffs on his hands clattered at the motion. “Honestly, the treasure wouldn’t have been worth as much as you seemed to think it would, anyway”.  
“What are you talking about? Of course it would have been!”  
“Actually, it wouldn’t have been. You see, rats will eat anything. Even paper. And paper… well, it also just so happens to be exactly what the bearer bonds and the bills in that jewellery box were made of. You did more than kill Scott Lee Allan in the abandoned theatre that night, Andre. The rats you set on him also destroyed the very treasure you were looking for”.  
I had no intention of telling him that there was still one thing we had managed to salvage of the destroyed Blade fortune, a brooch with the Blade family crest on it. He didn’t deserve to know. “Well, Andre, I should get going. Cases aren’t going to solve themselves, after all”.  
Getting to my feet, I stretched lazily, relaxing my cramped muscles, and headed for the exit, stopping only to address one of the guards along the way. “Take him back to his cell”.


End file.
